Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} \times -0.5 \times 0.6 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} = -0.34$ Now we have: $ -0.34 \times -0.5 \times 0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.34 \times -0.5 \times 0.6 = 0.102 $